zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Arrow
are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are Arrows enchanted with the power of light, similar to Ice and Fire Arrows. Light Arrows often play a similar role to Silver Arrows, as both are used against Ganondorf or his alternate form, Ganon. Light Arrows however are often used to stun him in preparation for an attack with the Master Sword, whereas Silver Arrows are used as a finishing blow after he is stunned with a sword strike. Light Arrows are often associated with Princess Zelda, who occasionally wields them in battle. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda gives Link Light Arrows in the Temple of Time after he has awakened all of the Six Sages and obtained the Six Medallions. They are the weapon needed to destroy the Six Evil Barriers Inside Ganon's Castle and defeat Ganondorf himself. If Link defeats a regular enemy with a Light Arrow, it drops a purple Rupee, and if used on a Skull Kid, found in the Lost Woods, it will drop a gold Rupee. ReDeads and Gibdos will be paralyzed by Light Arrows, similar to the Sun's Song. Light Arrows can also be used to stun Ganon during the final battle. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Light Arrows are found in Stone Tower Temple after defeating the Garo Master. They have the same primary use as the ones from Ocarina of Time; however, they cost four points of magic to use rather than the two they cost in Ocarina of Time. Also like in Ocarina of Time, some enemies such as Bubbles, Like Likes, and Poes drop purple Rupees when defeated by a Light Arrow. In Stone Tower Temple, Light Arrows serve the purpose of inverting the temple if a Red Emblem is struck by one. Additionally, firing one at a Sun Block or Sun Switch will cause it to be disappear or activate respectively, in the same manner as redirecting Sunlight onto them with the Mirror Shield. They are effective in the final battle against Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation, and Majora's Wrath. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Light Arrows are drastically more powerful than their predecessors. Link obtains them in Ganon's Tower after defeating Phantom Ganon. They are also used by Princess Zelda to aid Link in the final battle against Ganondorf. Anything that is hit by a Light Arrow, except for bosses, is instantly killed, transforming into light and disappearing, even if the arrow does not hit a weak spot. Light Arrows also pierce through any defenses the opponent might have, including Darknut shields and armor. It is also possible to hit two or more opponents with one arrow. Light Arrows are used to defeat Phantom Ganon once and for all, making him disappear with one shot. They are also the only weapons that can damage Puppet Ganon and can do so only by making contact with the orb on its tail. During the final battle with Ganondorf, Zelda will fire Light Arrows at Ganondorf to stun him so that Link can attack. Ganondorf will eventually evade the arrows, forcing Zelda to fire them at Link so that he can reflect one into Ganondorf with the Mirror Shield. It is possible for Zelda to accidentally shoot Link if Ganondorf jumps out of the way or if Link fails to reflect an arrow with his Mirror Shield; if this happens, Link is electrocuted and suffers one Heart of damage. This brings up why Link is not affected by the instant-kill effect, most likely due to his lack of evil. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures In the final battle against Ganon the four Links must hold off Ganon while Zelda gathers her power into a ball of light. Once the light is gathered the Links must shoot the ball of light with an arrow in order to stun Ganon long enough for the Seven Maidens to seal him within the Four Sword. If the Links do not have a Bow then Princess Zelda will present him with one before forming the ball of light. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Light Arrows are optional, and can be obtained through a Kinstone fusion. Link must first fuse Kinstones with Stranger, who lives in a yellow house in western Hyrule Town, before going to obtain the Wind Element. This fusion causes a portal to open in South Hyrule Field. The newly-opened portal will transport Link to the tower where the Wind Tribe lives, in which Link will meet Gregal, who is plagued by a ghost. If Link uses his Gust Jar to suck in the ghost, color will return to Gregal's face, and he will be healed. He will then ask Link's name and thank him. Upon returning at any point after through the Cloud Tops entrance, Gregal will give Link the Light Arrows. These arrows are strong enough to destroy most enemies in one shot. If Link does not suck up the ghost before entering the tower through the front door, it becomes impossible to obtain the Light Arrows, as Gregal is gone, presumably dead. Interestingly, it seems that the bow itself is referred to as the 'Light Arrow' on the selection screen. If this was a mistake or if the developers meant for the bow to be called this is unknown. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess During the final battle with Ganondorf, Princess Zelda calls upon the Light Spirits to grant her the Light Arrows and the Bow of Light. She uses the Light Arrows to stun Ganondorf while on horseback, leaving him vulnerable to Link's sword attacks. Zelda can only shoot Ganondorf while Link is Z-targeting him. The Light Arrows are never actually acquired as an item that Link can use in-game as Zelda is the person using them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Light Arrows are made using the power of the Bow of Light. Like in The Minish Cap, they are created by briefly charging a normal arrow. Light Arrows have the ability to expel Malladus from Zelda's body, and are also used by Zelda to stun Malladus during the final battle. Against normal enemies, they deal increased damage, often enough to kill them in a single hit, and gain the ability to pierce through multiple foes in a straight line. They also stun Phantoms so that Zelda's spirit can enter and control the Phantom. Light Arrows also activate large Eye Switches. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Light Arrows are fired by the Bow of Light given to Link by Princess Zelda during the final battle with Yuga-Ganon. The bow is usable only while Link is in painting form, and is the only way to damage Yuga-Ganon while he is in painting form. Yuga-Ganon is capable of blocking Light Arrows, and the only way to damage him with them is to shoot his backside, which reverts him to his normal form and stuns him, making him vulnerable to attack with the sword. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, Light Arrows are fired by the Bow of Light given to Link by Princess Zelda during the final battle with Dark Beast Ganon. Aside from this, the light arrows from Twilight Princess can also be utilized via an Amiibo Rune scan in the form of the Twilight Bow which uses the Twilight Princess design Light Arrows as the Twilight Bow is based on the Bow of Light wielded by Zelda in Twilight Princess. The Twilight Bow is acquired randomly using the Princess Zelda Super Smash Bros. series amiibo, though starts dropping after Link has freed at least one Divine Beast. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. series Light Arrows appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as Princess Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash. It is a very powerful attack that launches a Light Arrow across the screen, usually killing any enemies in its path. They both use the Light Bow to fire the arrow. Hyrule Warriors moveset from Hyrule Warriors]] The Light Arrows play a crucial role in the final battle against Ganon, when Zelda (Princess Ruto if playing as Zelda) lends her Light Arrows to her allies to stun the beast and paralyze it long enough for the others to attack. The Sacred Bow Item Power-Up for the Bow allows the player to fire several Light Arrows. The Light Bow and Arrows also appear as part of Princess Zelda's Rapier moveset, used in her special attack and certain combos. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Light Arrows play much the same role as in Hyrule Warriors. However in Liberation of the Triforce, Ganon will summon three Sealed Troops (in the form of Dark Stalmasters) in an attempt to decrease the power of the Light Arrows. Fortunately, since there are four playable characters available, the player can command three characters to deal with the Sealed Troops. Tetra uses Light Arrows as part of her Cutlass moveset during certain attacks. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Rapier Transformed in the Bow of Light (Screenshot).png|Princess Zelda preparing to fire a Light Arrow in Hyrule Warriors See also *Ancient Arrow *Bow of Light *Bomb Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Silver Arrow *Shock Arrow es:Flecha de luz Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items